


Summer Heat

by Is_this_a_JOJO_reference



Series: After The End [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sea Salt Ice Cream, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is_this_a_JOJO_reference/pseuds/Is_this_a_JOJO_reference
Summary: Some silly part of his mind conjured up fantasies that were sickly sweet enough to make Lea ashamed of himself: living life in domestic bliss with Roxas, sharing dessert at a dinner date, under the covers with him and making him groan and arch his back-NO! Lea thought, hastily shoving away those thoughts. If he got side-tracked now, he figured it would become incredibly awkward and he didn’t want to explain to Roxas why there was a bulge in his pants.Don’t ruin this, he thought. You and Roxas are friends, and that’s all you’ll ever be. This is fine. You don’t need anything else.---Or, Lea has a desperate crush on Roxas and can't get over how cute he is and really wants to get in his pants right now please





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> WOW, it's been like ten years since I wrote a fanfiction and I bet it shows. Anyway, I'm planning this to be the first in a series exploring Lea and Roxas' relationship (i.e. writing all kinds of sex scenes between them), so let me know what you think!

“You know, despite everything, nothing’s really changed, has it?”

                Lea glanced towards Roxas and smiled. “You’re right. The three of us, hanging out here like in the good ol’ days of Organisation XIII. We need to get ourselves a new hobby.”

                Xion smirked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “If that’s the case, why do you keep asking to meet here?”

                “Shut up and eat your ice cream,” Lea replied.

                As Xion and Roxas laughed, Lea returned his gaze to the view before him, squinting a little against the intense glare of the setting sun. They were perched on top of the clock tower in Twilight Town in the usual spot. They came here so often that Lea could have sworn the stone had become dented where their butts had been sitting there for hours. The three of them had wordlessly agreed to continue meeting here when they had moved into town permanently. They all instinctively knew to return here, drawn to it’s comforting familiarity. After everything that happened, the memories of more carefree times provided some emotional stability.

                Lea watched as the train passed below them, puffing steam and blowing its shrill horn. The sun’s rays gleamed off its glossy metal surface and danced over the spires and tiled roofs of Twilight Town’s buildings. Everything was awash in a deep crimson, the sky blazing gold. He couldn’t help but reminded of fire.

Despite the warmth of the summer evening, a cold chill scuttled over his skin. Memories dug their claws into his brain, recollections forming that normally only snuck into his nightmares.

_His flames rising high enough to lick the ceiling, their deafening roar in his ears almost drowning out the sounds of screams._

_“Lea! Lea, stop it!”_

_A painful sensation blossoming in his chest as if he’d been stabbed with a shard of glass. Setting his jaw hard and trying to ignore the shrieks growing all the more agonised._

“Lea!”

He was jerked out of his daze roughly, his head spinning. He blinked hard and turned to face Roxas and Xion sitting beside him.

“Are you OK?” Roxas asked, voice soft.

Lea flinched at the intensity of his stare, glancing away. He hoped the sunset masked the redness of his cheeks. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine.” He laughed. “Just brain freeze, or something.”

Lea averted his eyes to his hands. The sea salt ice cream he held had started to melt and had glued his fingers together. He prised them apart and grimaced at the sticky sensation. With his free hand, he traced the faded scars over his skin. For some wounds, no amount of Ether of Heal or old fashioned bedrest could fix the toll war took on the body.

 _Same goes for the mind,_ he thought drily, still trying to shake the memories from his head.

It had been about six months after “The End”; Lea didn’t have a better way to describe it, but it summed things up neatly. Xehanort had been vanquished by Sora’s hand. Riku and Kairi had aided in the final battle. Heck, even he had played a supporting role as the hero, something he still couldn’t quite wrap his head around. Wielding a keyblade still felt awkward, no matter how many Heartless and Nobodies he had sliced through.

After weeks of tireless fighting and sacrifice, losses he could never recover from – _Isa –_ Xehanort was finally extinguished from the world. It had taken everyone a long time to sit down and let that fact sink in. Afterwards, there was the obligatory celebrations and relief across all the different worlds. Lea had attempted to muster the energy to join in with them, but his smiles and laughs were forced. Victory wasn’t as sweet as he’d imagined.

That had instantly changed when Roxas and Xion had returned. Tears of joy, complete with snot and loud sobbing, had been shed in front of dozens of keyblade wielders and allies, much to his embarrassment.

Now, the war seemed like a passing dream. Spending every day and living with his two favourite people in practical paradise was now his normal. He wasn’t sure if his past or present was more real. He knew for a fact that the past was much more raw.

“So how’s Namine?” Roxas asked Xion, jolting Lea from his daydreaming again. Damn, he really had to stop doing that any pay attention.

Xion smiled and clasped her finished ice cream stick between her hands. “She’s doing really well. I think she’s beginning to settle down now, thanks to Kairi and Sora. And you should see her artwork, it’s got even better!”

“Has it, now?” Roxas said, smiling fondly.

Lea stiffened and gripped his ice cream stick tighter.

“Uh-huh. She’s managed to sell a few pieces already, and I’ve heard King Mickey commissioned her to help redecorate Disney castle.”

“That’s great news! She really is amazing.”

“Yeah,” Lea said, his throat dry and tight. “She is.”

Xion pursed her lips and fixed him with a firm stare. Lea held her eyes and lifted his chin.

Xion then sighed and turned away. Her dark hair had grown longer and tickled her thin shoulders. Compared to her time as an Organisation member, she looked healthy and full of life. Her dark blue eyes gleamed with energy and warmth instead of the flat detachment he had grown accustomed to. Resting against her collarbone was a shell necklace she had made; she’d practised her art enough to sell them down at the market in the accessory store, making a name for herself in the community.

 _She’s really grown,_ Lea though. _She’s becoming a woman._ He laughed internally. _Wow, Lea, you’re starting to sound like an old man! Do I need to check myself into the retirement home already?_

Xion stood up and brushed down her skirt. “Sorry, boys, but I need to get going now.”

“Huh?” Roxas blinked. “But you’ve only just got here.”

“I know. But Olette wanted me to help her with an assignment for tomorrow, and I promised I’d help her. I can’t really avoid it.” She laughed and winked. “Though I’m sure the two of you will be fine without me. You can think of a way to entertain yourselves.” She faced the setting sun. “Maybe you can make the most of the lovely view and make some memories. Pretty romantic, right?”

Lea’s smile tightened, his hands turning clammy. _Goddamn Xion._ He figured it was a “woman thing” to be so intuitive. Was it really that obvious? How long had she known? Why did such a sweet and soft-spoken young lady have to keep making little digs at him and making him blush like a teenage girl?

Roxas laughed, and Lea felt himself sink deeper into his seat. That laugh. That goddamn gorgeous laugh. When he had first met Roxas, the kid had barely been able to speak, and when he did it was as monotonous and clipped as a robot. The more Roxas had grown as a person, the more his true personality shone through, peering through the cracks like brilliant sunlight breaking through a dusty window. Who’d have thought such an amazing, musical, breath-taking sound, could come from such a withdrawn boy?

“We’ll see you tomorrow, Xion,” Roxas said with a wave.

“See you!” she replied, turning to leave. “Have fun.”

Once Xion was out of sight, Lea sighed deeply and slouched in his seat. It was just him an Roxas now. Silence stretched between them broken only by the light gust of wind toying with their hair. Lea gulped, feeling like a spotlight was shone on the two of them.

It was starting to get more and more embarrassing, more and more difficult. He kept trying to avoid being alone with Roxas, because then his heart would start beating a million miles an hour, and he’d forget how to speak or even breathe. He cursed himself. God, he was so pathetic. One thing he missed about being a Nobody was being able to avoid dealing with these emotions. Now he was confronted by them on a daily basis and had no way of escaping them.

“Lea?” Roxas said.

Lea jumped. “Yeah?”

“Are you sure you’re OK?” Roxas frowned and shuffled closer. Lea bit down a squeak as the tips of Roxas’ fingers barely brushed his own by accident.

“I’m fine, honestly,” Lea reassured him with a dismissive hand gesture.

“Your ice cream is going everywhere,” Roxas retorted with a flat expression. “It’s been melting for the last ten minutes and you haven’t even noticed.”

“O-oh,” Lea said, not sure how to answer. He sighed and left the ice cream on the stone next to him, letting it form a puddle there instead of all over his jeans. “I’m just not that hungry.”

Roxas leaned in closer. “Are you not feeling well? You can tell me if something’s up.”

Lea felt heat rise to his cheeks again. Roxas was close, too close. He couldn’t handle it. He cursed himself once more and hated the way his chest fluttered and his stomach clenched. He wanted to look away from his face but at the same time didn’t dare avert his eyes.

There was another person who shared Roxas’ face: Ventus. He too had been restored upon Xehanort’s defeat. Lea knew they looked identical because Ventus had shared Sora’s heart, the same place Roxas had been born from. He didn’t like to think about it too much, and he suspected neither did Roxas himself; it was far too complicated, too disturbing.

But even if that was the case, Roxas was different. He knew it was silly, but he could tell Roxas apart from Ventus as he could day and night. He’d always recognise Roxas. He knew every strand of golden hair on his head and every tiny blemish on his skin. He knew the gentle lisp in his voice ( _so cute)_ and the way he scrunched his nose up when he was angry or confused. It marked him as unique. Roxas was _his_ , and no one else’s.

 _This is going to kill me,_ he thought bitterly. _Maybe it’d be better if I had died in the war._

He didn’t know when this had started. When feelings of friendship and affection had shifted into something different. He just knew one day he had looked at Roxas and been blown away by how utterly adorable he looked. His dorky grin, his short stature, his stunning blue eyes. He’d been freaked out by the sudden rush of attraction and stuffed it down deep inside. He’d never looked at a guy like that. He hadn’t looked at anyone like that.

The feelings had persisted though. They grew in frequency and intensity till he was left thinking of him most of the day. Some silly part of his mind conjured up fantasies that were sickly sweet enough to make Lea ashamed of himself: living life in domestic bliss with Roxas, sharing dessert at a dinner date, under the covers with him and making him groan and arch his back-

 _NO!_ Lea thought, hastily shoving away those thoughts. If he got side-tracked now, he figured it would become incredibly awkward and he didn’t want to explain to Roxas why there was a bulge in his pants.

 _Don’t ruin this,_ he thought. _You and Roxas are friends, and that’s all you’ll ever be. This is fine. You don’t need anything else._

“Really, Roxas,” Lea said, throwing up a smirk. “Your concern for me is touching. It really warms my heart.”

A small smile formed on Roxas’ lips. “Ha ha. But I’ve noticed you’ve been acting weird lately.” His grin broadened. “Weirder than normal.”

Lea lightly pushed his shoulder in response.

“But me and Xion were talking.” Roxas bit his lip and looked away. “She didn’t say much, but she thinks that you’re…no, it can’t be.”

“What? Tell me Roxas, what did she say?”

Roxas sighed. “She said you’re lovesick.”

 _Xion, you little-_ Lea exhaled deeply and pushed back his fiery hair. “And what makes her say that?”

Roxas shrugged. “I dunno. She said you’ve barely been eating or sleeping. You always seem distracted, too. I’ve noticed it as well.” Roxas leaned in closer again; Lea tried not to flinch. “So, who is it?”

“What?”

“Who do you like?” Roxas pressed.

“I’m not telling you!” he retaliated. He clenched his teeth when he realised his mistake.

“Aha!” Roxas said, triumphant. “So there _is_ someone you like!”

“Maybe,” Lea grumbled.

Roxas laughed. “You don’t have to say who it is if you don’t want to. But I guess I’m curious: why haven’t you told them? I mean, you’re a confident person. More confident than me. I thought you’d just walk straight up to them and whisk them off their feet.”

 _I wish it were as easy as that._ “I don’t know, buddy. Having these…” His flexed his fingers as he grappled with the words. “’Feelings’…it’s difficult. A part of me is still a Nobody. I don’t really know what to do with them.”

“Yeah,” Roxas nodded. “I know what you mean.”

“I guess,” Lea said, scratching the back of his head and looking at his feet dangling over the edge of the tower. “I know it’s dumb, but I’m scared they’ll reject me.”

“Really?” Roxas said, wide-eyed.

“Yeah.” Lea snorted. “Pathetic, right?”

“No, no! I think that’s normal. How do you know they’ll reject you?”

“I just do. I’m nothing special. I don’t know what they’d see in me.”

“That’s not true!” Roxas said firmly. “Don’t talk about yourself that way.”

“Roxas…” Lea began.

“No,” Roxas said. Lea was taken aback by the sharpness in his tone and how fierce he looked. “You keep saying stuff like that, Lea. You…you don’t realise what a great person you are.”

Lea’s heart spasmed in his chest. “You don’t mean that.”

“I do.” Roxas looked down, and Lea was alarmed to see his lower lip was starting to tremble. “You’re incredible, Lea. You’ve been through so much. And you were there for me and Xion when no one else was. We had given up on life and the chance of being able to exist again. But you didn’t give up fighting for us. You became a keyblade wielder for us. I don’t know how to repay you for everything.”

“You don’t have to do anything,” Lea said softly.

“But I want to,” Roxas said, looking up and meeting his eyes. “Please, Lea. I wish you saw yourself how I see you.”

Lea smirked. “And that is?” he said lowly.

Roxas didn’t say anything; he simply kept staring at him. Lea felt his warmth breath ghost over his face.

 _Uh oh,_ Lea thought. _This is bad. This is really, really bad._ He inched closer, his body reacting against his will. His mind screamed at him to stop, but it was already too late.

He crossed the distance between them and leaned forward, angling his head slightly to one side. He pressed his lips to Roxas’ – perhaps a little too hard, as the force of it pushed Roxas’ head backwards – but all he could focus on was the fact that _holy shit, I’m kissing him! I’m kissing Roxas!_

It seemed natural to close his eyes, so he did just that. He wasn’t quite sure what to do, so he moved his mouth against the other young man’s. Roxas’ lips were softer than he’d anticipated, slightly wet with residual ice cream.

Lea then froze. Roxas wasn’t reacting. He was sitting completely still.

Lea recoiled as if he’d been stung by acid. He exhaled raggedly, staring at Roxas. Roxas was looking straight back at him with huge eyes.

“I, um,” Lea began. “Shit,” he murmured, raking his hands through his hair.

“Lea.”

Lea threw back his head and laughed. “Man, that was embarrassing! I don’t know what came over me just then. Maybe the sugar from the ice cream is getting to my head.”

“Lea,” Roxas said again.

Lea grinned, though his lips trembled. “I should get going.”

“Lea, wait.”

“I-I’m sorry, Roxas.” He made to rise to his feet. “Just forget this happened, OK?”

“Lea, hold on!” Roxas yelled. He lunged forward and grabbed Lea by the belt, yanking him back down. Roxas was panting harshly as if he’d run a marathon, his cheeks flushed pink.

“What?” Lea said.

“It’s fine, Lea,” Roxas replied. He shook his head. “No, more than fine. It was…” His shoulders hunched over and his cheeks turned ruddier. “It was really nice.”

Lea blinked at him owlishly. “Huh. R-really?”

Roxas nodded vigorously. ““You just took me by surprise, is all.” He cleared his throat. “Can…can we do that again?”

Internally, Lea’s heart was somersaulting with glee and he resisted the urge to fist pump and yell in victory. Instead, he nodded dumbly and slurred “Y-yeah, sure.”

He leaned in, hesitating before pressing another kiss to Roxas’ mouth. The other young man responded this time, parting his lips slightly.

It was absolutely mortifying. Any onlookers would be ashamed at their lack of experience. Their mouths fumbled against each other, teeth scrapping and tongues poking each other’s gums. But it was warm, so very warm, and Roxas tasted sweet. Roxas made a small keening noise in the back of his throat and made something wild and possessive flare up inside Lea.

Feeling more daring, Lea exerted more force and cupped the back of Roxas’ head, pushing him closer with a growl. Roxas made a muffled squeak, his hands grasping at the front of Lea’s shirt. Lea experimented by slipping his tongue into Roxas’ mouth and brushing it against his – God, it felt good. Burning heat swirled in his core, his fingers and toes turning numb, his mind turning to slush. There was just the sensation of Roxas’ moist mouth in his.

After a while – it could have been minutes or hours, Lea had no idea – they broke apart and gasped for air. Roxas kept one hand firmly clutching the folds of Lea’s clothes.

“Wow” Roxas said, breathing shallowly.

“Yes, wow,” Lea agreed. He laughed erratically. “I can’t believe we just did that.”

“Me too.” A sly grin then spread across his face. “So I’m guessing I’m the one you like?”

Lea snorted. “What gave you that impression?” His smile wavered and he tilted his head. “But how do you feel about me?”

“Huh? I thought that was pretty obvious.”

Lea shrugged. “It’s just, well…Namine.”

Roxas frowned. “What about her?”

Lea sighed. “She’s pretty, and I completely understand if, you know…”

“Woah, hold up.” Roxas held up his hands. “You think I like Namime?”

“Well, sure. You’re always hanging out with her, and besides, what with Kairi and Sora being an item, as their Nobodies, I sorta assumed-”

Roxas groaned and ran his hands over his face. “Lea, you idiot.”

“What?”

“Namine is my friend, nothing more. And I hang out with you way more than her. And I might have been Sora’s Nobody, but now I’m my own individual person. Me and Sora are still connected, but I don’t depend on him for my existence. We have separate thoughts and feelings. I don’t like Namine just because she’s Kairi’s Nobody. What made you think that?”

“I…” Lea faltered then shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Lea,” Roxas said flatly. “Are you really gonna make me say it?”

Lea turned to face him but couldn’t quite meet his eyes. “Say what?”

Roxas inhaled a deep breath before releasing it shakily. “I love you.”

Lea gasped, his heart lurching. He stared at Roxas with his mouth agape. “W-what did you say?”

“I’m not saying it again,” Roxas huffed, his cheeks turning pink again.

Lea threaded his hands through his hair and exhaled sharply. “No way,” he breathed. “This is a dream. It’s gotta be.”

“It’s not a dream,” Roxas murmured, removing his hand from Lea’s shirt and gently lacing his fingers in Lea’s. He stroked his thumb softly, and Lea shivered at the almost ticklish sensation.

“I love you too!” Lea blurted out. Fierce heat rose to his face and he squeezed his eyes shut, too embarrassed to see Roxas’ reaction. The words tumbled from his lips and he couldn’t stop them from flooding out. “I’ve liked you for ages but I didn’t want to admit it! I thought it was weird. I mean, how could I like a guy? I’ve never looked at a man like that before.

“But I couldn’t stop thinking about you, Roxas. Every day since you left the Organisation I couldn’t get you out of my head. When you returned to Sora, I was so angry, so frustrated. I hated Sora so much – he’d stolen you from me and I thought I’d never see you again.

“But then you returned, and I was so happy. Just being able to see you again, to hear your voice, I thought that would be enough for me. But I’m a pathetic son of a bitch. I’m greedy. I wanted to have you to myself. I wanted you to feel the same way, but I was terrified, Roxas. I thought you would hate me if you found out.”

“Shhh, it’s OK, Lea,” Roxas said, continuing to stroke his hands.

Lea’s throat constricted, and he realised with a jolt that he was on the verge of tears. He scrunched his eyes tighter and forced the tears back, refusing to look even more stupid in front of Roxas.

“I’m sorry,” Roxas said.

“Why? You haven’t done anything.” 

“I’m sorry for leaving the Organisation. I was so wrapped up in finding the truth about myself, about who Sora was and why I existed. I didn’t realise how badly it would hurt you. And when you came to get me in the fake Twilight Town and I couldn’t remember who you were…when I saw how miserable you were, even though I didn’t know who you were, a part of me must have, because my heart felt so heavy. I hated seeing you angry.”

“It’s fine,” Lea mumbled.

“But I remembered everything eventually,” Roxas continued. “Just before I returned to Sora, I remembered all the times we spent together. I only regret that I couldn’t remember who Xion was.” He sighed. “But when I was with Sora again, I didn’t forget you, you know.”

Lea opened his eyes. “You didn’t?”

Roxas shook his head and smiled softly. “Of course I didn’t. I couldn’t forget that dumb red hair even if I tried. I mean, how could I? It brighter than a fire truck.”

“Fuck off,” Lea laughed, his sorrow starting to fizzle away.

Roxas chuckled too, and Lea’s heart skipped a beat. His smile grew wide enough to make his cheeks ache, but he didn’t care. He didn’t think he’d ever felt this ridiculously giddy with joy in his life.

He briefly pressed his lips to Roxas’ again, then trailed light kisses across his cheeks, the edge of his jaw, the shell of his ear. Lea wrapped a hand around his waist and drew him closer, running his fingers down the young man’s back.

Roxas angled his head back, giving a small content sigh. “So, um,” he said, his eyelashes fluttering as he struggled to keep his eyes open. “What happens now?”

Lea grinned against Roxas’ ear. “What would you like to happen?” he purred.

Lea delighted in the shiver that passed through Roxas’ slight frame. Roxas laughed softly, though it sounded a little shaky. “I can think of a few things.”

“Oh yeah?” Lea murmured, nipping Roxas’ earlobe. “What did you have in mind?”

Roxas grasped Lea’s shoulders and slowly prised the other man off him, staring him in the eyes. “Xion won’t be back for a few hours. We have the place to ourselves. Did you want to…” He faltered, gulping and glancing away.

Lea pressed his forehead to Roxas’. “Did I want to what?”

“I can’t say it. It’s too embarrassing.”

“Let me guess. You wanna take this to the bedroom? See what happens?”

Roxas lipped his lips. “Y-yeah.”

“Well then,” Lea grinned, standing up. “No time to waste, then.”

With that, he scooped Roxas up into his arms and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“Lea!” Roxas protested, kicking his legs weakly but chuckling all the while.

“Sit tight, babe,” Lea smirked. “I’ll get us home in no time.”

Lea had never run so fast in his life. In his peripheral vision, he noticed several Twilight Town residents giving them wide-eyed looks of alarm and confusion, but he paid them no attention. Let them make their assumptions. They were probably assuming correctly, anyway.

Roxas wasn’t particularly heavy, but the dead weight in his arms made it harder to move. By the time they reached the small apartment he, Roxas and Xion shared, he was out of breath. The mix of exertion and summer heat made his shirt stick to his skin and sweat dampen his brow.

Still keeping Roxas thrown over his shoulder in a fireman’s lift, he struggled one-handed to insert the key into the front door, kicking it open once he’d unlocked it. He let Roxas slip out of his arms and back on his feet before slamming the front door shut.

He and Roxas exchanged a brief glance of understanding before they both bolted down the corridor of the empty apartment, almost tripping over the welcome mat in their haste. They both unconsciously picked Lea’s room. They left the door open – who was going to walk in on them? Besides, even if Xion did come home early, Lea couldn’t care less if she saw him naked, sweaty and moaning.

They approached the double bed against the wall; the covers were thrown back and crumbled, dirty clothes hanging off the edge from where Lea hadn’t bothered to tidy earlier that day. Roxas clambered onto the bed with Lea kneeling beside him, the mattress creaking softly under their weight. Lea grabbed Roxas by the shoulders and gently pushed him against the mattress, crushing his mouth against his.

Roxas moaned into the kiss, his hands scrabbling up to the small of Lea’s back and clawing at his shirt. Lea broke away for a moment to tug it off, pulling it over his head so fast he almost tore the cotton, before throwing it across the room. The hair tie keeping Lea’s hair in a ponytail was pulled free too, and his fiery red locks spilled out and down his back.

Roxas pressed his palms against his shoulders and trailed them over his chest, causing goose bumps to prickle over his skin despite the stifling heat. Lea felt a small twinge of anxiety – Roxas had seen him shirtless plenty of times before, but he couldn’t help but feel a little self-conscious. He was incredibly skinny, something emphasised further by how tall he was. True, he had some degree of musculature, but with his ribs pushing against his skin and an almost feminine waist, being exposed in front of Roxas like this was different.

His concerns were forgotten as Roxas smiled as he brushed his hands over his torso. “You know, it was always hard trying not to stare whenever you were changing.”

“Really?” Lea smirked, kissing him again briefly.

“Hmm,” Roxas said. “You’re so goddamn hot, Lea.” He paused. “No pun intended.”

Lea chuckled and kissed the underside of Roxas’ jaw. As he did so, he pushed up the other young man’s t-shirt. He wondered whether he should leave it simply rolled up – he figured Roxas would look more debauched that way – but settled for removing it entirely and chucking it away.

He stared at Roxas’ bare chest and traced his hands over his pecs. He was small and slim, but surprisingly muscular from all those hours spent training with a Keyblade and fighting Heartless. His body was firmer than he’d anticipated, but the skin was smooth and warm, dusted with the barest amount of golden hair across his torso and running down his flat stomach.

As Lea brushed his fingers down, they grazed Roxas’ nipples. Roxas drew in a sharp breath, eyes widening.

“You OK?” Lea asked.

“Hmm,” Roxas said, then turned his head aside against the pillow. He flushed deep crimson. “Can you do that again? It…it felt good.”

Lea smirked and moved his hands in a circular motion over Roxas’ pecs, brushing his thumbs over his dark nipples. Under his touch, they quickly turned hard and pointed. Roxas made a high keening noise in the back of his throat and his mouth hung open.

“Wow, you’re really sensitive there, aren’t you?” Lea murmured as he trailed kisses over his neck.

“Nghh,” Roxas replied, too overcome to properly form words.

Lea continued to flick and roll Roxas’ nipples between his fingers, pressing sloppy, open-mouthed kisses against his neck. He moved downwards, lapping at his collarbone for a moment. He paused, then dragged his tongue over one of Roxas’ nipples experimentally.

“Ahh!” Roxas gasped, body twitching.

“Like it?” Lea murmured.

Roxas nodded and panted. “Yes, do that again. P-please.”

Lea did so, licking at the pointed nub whilst rolling the other between his fingers. Roxas squirmed and whined, eyelids flickering. Lea swirled his tongue over it and gently grazed it with his teeth, then brought it into his mouth and sucked at it firmly. Roxas grunted loudly, gripping the sheets.

 Lea removed his mouth, pressing a kiss between Roxas’ pectorals. He laughed under his breath. “You’re really liking this, huh?”

“…Embarrassing,” Roxas mumbled, cheeks burning.

“Not at all,” Lea reassured him. “Besides, I think I could get used to you losing control like this.” He leaned in and started on the other nipple, lathering with his hot tongue and nipping at it whilst he pinched the other between his thumb and forefinger.

Roxas continued to gasp and shiver as Lea licked and sucked at the nub. As he jerked, Roxas’ crotch brushed against Lea’s knee. Lea’s eyes widened briefly as he felt the prominent, hard bulge rubbing against him. _Oh geez_. _He’s really getting turned on by just this._

As soon as he thought this, Roxas grabbed him by the sides of his head and pushed him away from his heaving chest.

Lea frowned. “What’s wrong? Did you want to stop?”

“It’s not that,” Roxas said, catching his breath. “Not exactly. It’s just, well…if you carry on, I think I might actually…” He glanced away again and shielded his face with his hands.

Lea laughed softly. “You were gonna cum from just that?”

“Shut up!” Roxas punched Lea’s arm, though not hard enough to bruise. “I just don’t want this over with too quickly, you know?”

“I get ya,” Lea said, wrapping his lips around Roxas’ again. Roxas tangled his fingers in Lea’s long locks, gently tugging them. A small moan escaped Lea; he kinda liked it. This prompted Roxas to pull at his hair again, making Lea’s scalp tingle and a shiver scuttle down his back.

Lea moved a hand down Roxas’ chest, following the sparse trail of hair towards Roxas’ crotch. He brushed over the bulge, feeling it’s size and shape through Roxas’ jeans and carefully squeezing it. Roxas inhaled sharply, his hips twitching reflexively. Lea rubbed between his legs, feeling Roxas’ dick pressing firmly against the palm of his hand. Roxas bucked into his hand, whining at the sensation.

“Wait a sec,” Roxas said, unbuckling his belt and shimmying his jeans down over his hips. He kicked at the loose clothing till Lea grabbed the ends and tugged them off his ankles. Without pause, Roxas tugged off his dark boxers, pulling them over his knees and dropping them off the side of the bed.

Lea couldn’t help but stare. Roxas was _naked_ in front of him, on _his bed_. And it was better than what he could have ever imagined.

His legs, like his torso, were sprinkled with light hair, and despite their shortness were shapely, his thighs firm before they tapered down into muscular calves. Of course, Lea’s eyes were instantly drawn to Roxas’ dick, standing rock hard and jutting upwards and a little to the left, brushing his lower stomach. The head was swollen and deep red; a bead of almost clear pre-cum had leaked over the slit, and Lea watched hypnotised as it slipped down the shaft and over a vein. Lea couldn’t help but compare Roxas’ size and girth with his own – he was a man, after all. It was bigger than he expected (a pleasant surprise) though a little smaller than his own, he thought. It was strange: he never thought he’d be staring a few feet away at another man’s cock and ball sack, let alone feel his own dick throb and pulse as he got aroused at the sight of it.

_This must be some kind of miraculous dream. If it is, don’t wake me up._

Roxas noticed his intent eyes and open mouth, bringing his legs close together and pulling them up to his chest to hide his erection. “Why’d you have to stare like that, Lea?” he muttered, his blush spreading over his cheeks and down his body.

_So cute…_

Lea reached out, placing his hands on his knees and forcefully but gently prised his legs wide open. “Can’t help it. Not when you’re teasing me like this.”

He ran his hands over Roxas’ inner thighs, delighting in how soft and warm the skin was there. His hands dipped lower, reaching out towards Roxas’ erect cock before he hesitated. Was he really going to do this? He took a breath to steady his nerves before he curled his fingers over Roxas’ dick.

Lea simply held his cock in his hand for a moment, adjusting to the fact that he was grasping another man’s penis and feeling how solid and hot it was. He then tightened his grip ever so slightly and moved his hand upwards, sliding the foreskin over the head. It made a soft, wet, sucking sound that was gross yet fascinating and arousing all at once. He repeated the action over and over again, trying to get some sort of rhythm going. He recalled how he liked it when he jerked off and tried to emulate the movements, tugging lightly with each upward stroke and twisting slightly.

Roxas let a low moan tumble from his lips, making Lea’s cock jolt in excitement. “Hmm, it’s good. But…just a little tighter.”

“Like this?” Lea adjusted his hand.

“Y-yeah,” Roxas said, his head falling back against the pillow. “And, uhnn, sorta stroke the head.”

“This good?” Roxas spread the pad of his thumb over the slit, spreading pre-cum over the surface and coating it over the shaft as he stroked downwards. He then cupped Roxas’ balls with his free hand, very carefully massaging them.

“Ahh…” Roxas’ eyes closed, hips bucking against the air for more friction.

Lea watched transfixed, gaze switched between the hot, leaking cock in his fingers and Roxas’ flushed, blissed-out face. He couldn’t believe he was doing this; that Roxas was feeling so much pleasure because of _him_. He gulped, panting and his skin burning, his own erection painfully hard as it pushed against his jeans. “Holy shit,” he breathed. “So hot, Roxas.”

Roxas groaned again, then struggled into a sitting position. He stared at Lea through half-lidded eyes, lips slightly damp with drool. “Here, let me…do you too.”

He grabbed Lea’s jeans and tore the zip down so fast it got caught in the fabric. He tried again and pushed the jeans down; Lea let out a shaky breath of relief as his erection was allowed more space. Reluctantly, he removed his hands from Roxas’ cock to shuck of the rest of his clothes, Roxas helping him. As Roxas tugged down Lea’s boxers, Roxas’ hands reached behind and brushed over his ass. Lea chuckled, and Roxas smirked as he took a moment to grab each pert cheek in his hand and knead them.

Roxas nodded appreciatively. “Kind flat, but I like it.” He squeezed and rubbed, his fingers tracing over his asshole and making Lea hiss and shudder in pleasure.

“O-oh…” Lea stammered, feeling his heart beat faster. “Roxas, uh, that felt good.”

“Yeah?” Roxas said, raising an eyebrow.

“Hmm.” Lea blushed as his mind brought up vivid images in his head. Normally, he pictured being the one on top, driving his dick into Roxas. But the thought of Roxas being in control, pounding into him, hitting that sweet spot deep inside…

His dick jolted with anticipation, but he couldn’t help but clench his ass and feel a wave of nerves. “But, uh, maybe another time. It’s, um, maybe too soon for that.”

“I understand,” Roxas smiled, pressing a quick peck to Lea’s lips and giving his butt a final squeeze. “Another time. I…I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to do that to me, too. You know…f-fuck me.”

“Sure, babe. We’ve got plenty more opportunities to try things out together.” Lea responded with a kiss of his own and continued to wriggle free of his constricting underwear.

Soon, Lea too was naked as he knelt in front of Roxas. His erect dick thrust outwards, the long, thick organ fully hard and as red as his hair.

 _OK, I get why Roxas was embarrassed now,_ he thought as his cock throbbed noticeably.

Roxas had none of Lea’s hesitation, though. He grabbed Lea’s dick immediately, pumping it in a firm grasp, causing Lea to gasp in alarm and grab Roxas’ shoulder to steady himself. Within seconds though, he shuddered and moaned at the sensation of Roxas’ warm, nimble fingers brushing over him. They were calloused from Keyblade practice, and every subtle bump and nick in the skin felt incredible against his sensitive dick. It wasn’t long before thick pre-cum was dribbling from the head, Roxas smeared it over the slit and downwards; the added wetness made him gasp, the scent of it and Roxas’ own juices permeating the air and making him all the more turned on.

Lea choked on a gasp. “Fuck.” Fierce heat began to pool deep inside his gut and between his legs, his balls feeling tighter and twitching every now and then. Sweat collected on his brown, slipped down his spine, shimmered on the flat expanse of his chest. His long hair fell into his eyes and tickled his cheeks, swaying a little with each movement.

Roxas drew closer, wrapping his free arm around Lea’s waist and resting his head against his collarbone. He pressed feather-light kisses to the clammy, warm skin there. “Is this OK, Lea?”

“It’s so good,” he murmured, gasping. “Roxas. Y-you’re amazing, you know that?”

“Now you’re just getting cheesy” Roxas laughed, kissing his narrow shoulder.

“Maybe,” Lea chuckled.

He reached forward and took Roxas’ dick in his hand again, continuing to pump the solid length. The more coated in cum it became, the easier it was to stroke, the foreskin slipping up and down faster and faster. Feeling warm Roxas’ cock in his hands whilst having his own firmly stroked was almost too much to handle. His mind switched off, lost to the sounds of their gasps and grunts and the slight creak of the mattress under their knees as they bucked; the overpowering scent of sweat and sex; the sight of Roxas’ flushed face and dilated eyes inches from his own.

Lea leaned in and thrust his tongue into Roxas’ open mouth. Roxas groaned as it brushed against his. Their kiss was messy and their teeth clacked together, but it was hot and passionate and Lea couldn’t get enough of him.

Then Roxas pushed his body into Lea’s so their sweat-soaked torsos melded together, prising Lea’s fingers off his cock. At first, Lea was confused, but then broke their kiss and gave an embarrassingly loud “Ahh!” of sheer pleasure as Roxas took both their dicks in one hand, thrusting and pumping them in tandem. The friction of Roxas’ erection against his sent sparks through Lea’s body, his bones turning to jelly and his muscles spasming.

Roxas must have been feeling equally aroused, if not more so. He quickened his pace, his hips desperately jerking out of synch. Lea felt his cock throb and swell against his own.

“I-I can’t…” Roxas moaned and frantically bucked upwards. “I can’t hold on much longer.”

 _Fuck,_ Lea thought, staring at him with huge eyes, determined to imprint the sight of Roxas’ slack and red face into his mind. _He’s like a cat in heat or something._

“I’m g-gonna cum,” Roxas mumbled. “F-fuck.”

“Come on, Roxas,” Lea grunted, thrusting into his hand and against the other man’s dick. “Fucking cum right now. You know you wanna. Cum for me, Roxas.”

Roxas’ eyelids fluttered and he sucked in a high, sharp breath. “L-Lea…oh…” He embedded his nails into Lea’s shoulder and stiffened, then let loose a low, long moan as thick cum spurted from his dick. It splattered against Lea’s chest, dribbling slowly down his abdomen. Roxas continued to thrust through his orgasm, whining again and body convulsing, before his jerks became shallower and he flopped lifelessly into Lea’s arms.

Roxas pressed his forehead against Lea’s shoulder, slightly wheezy and shivering with the aftershocks. Lea held him close, their chest sticking together with sweat and cum and feeling Roxas’ softening dick against his still erect one.

“You OK?” he murmured softly, rubbing a gentle circle to the small of his back.

“Y-yeah,” Roxas replied blearily, sounding a little dazed. He breathed raggedly for a few more moments before sitting back. He grimaced a little as he peeled his torso away from Lea’s with a sticky sound. “Sorry about that,” he said, gesturing to the mess he had pumped over Lea’s pecs and stomach.

“What, this?” Lea said. “It’s no problem.” He grinned. “It was pretty hot.”

Roxas smiled in return, before he glanced at Lea’s bobbing cock with a small frown. “You haven’t cum yet.”

“Yeah.”

Roxas paused for a moment, lightly tracing his fingers over Lea’s outer thigh and the curve of his ass. “I wanna suck your dick.”

“E-excuse me?” Lea spluttered, heat rising to his cheeks.

Roxas smirked devilishly; it looked both bizarre and enticing on his cherubic face. “You heard.”

Before Lea could say anything, Roxas gently nudged him over till he was sprawled on his back, bouncing slightly against the mattress. Roxas crawled over to him, still grinning, placing his hands on Lea’s hips and settling his upper body between Lea’s legs.

Lea gulped, eyes wide. “Y-you’re really doing this?”

“I want to, Lea,” Roxas breathed, trailing delicate kisses over his inner thighs. “Please. I wanna know what you taste like. I want…I want you to fuck my mouth.”

Lea’s cock turned rock solid and he made a strangled gasp. _Fucking hell. I never thought I’d hear such filth from that pretty little mouth._ His heart rate increased, his breathing growing short. _And now that pretty little mouth is gonna be around my dick. Christ…_

As soon as he thought this, Roxas leaned in and swiped the tip of his tongue over the leaking head of his dick. Lea grunted loudly, eyes rolling back and head hitting the mattress. How embarrassing – he was almost in pieces just from that.

Roxas swirled his tongue over the swollen head again, flicking at the slit and dipping over the foreskin, lathering it with his warm saliva. He took his sweet time, lapping gently at every inch of burning, throbbing flesh with almost infuriating patience. He pressed damp kisses to the length, making his way downwards towards the base and sucking gently there for a few moments. He fondled Lea’s balls with one hand, making Lea groan loudly.

“R-Roxas…” he begged. Yes, begged – what had become of him? “Please. P-please, hurry.”

Roxas responded by enveloping the head of his cock in his mouth, his damp lips slipping over the engorged end before he sucked in gently. Lea gasped and grasped the sheets for dear life as Roxas began to bob his head. He couldn’t feel any other part of his body; everything was concentrated on his dick and the overwhelmingly hot, wet mouth slurping and sucking at it. The light pressure Roxas was exerting with his mouth was just right, and he hollowed his cheeks to take more of his cock deeper into his mouth.

“F-fuck,” Lea said, mouth slack and his mind fragmented and sluggish. “O-oh fuck!” Instinctively, he jerked his hips upwards to try and gain more friction and feel more of that moist heat around him.

Roxas gagged, eyes widening and body stiffening. He wrenched his head backwards and spluttered, clutching his throat.

“R-Roxas!” Lea said, struggling into a sitting position. He rested a hand on the young man’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. Are you OK?”

“Y-yeah,” Roxas replied, coughing again. A stream of clear liquid dribbled down his mouth and over his chin: cum or saliva, a mix of both probably. “Just wasn’t ready. I’ve never done this before, you know.”

Lea squeezed his shoulder gently, smiling between ragged breaths. “Could have fooled me. You feel fucking fantastic.”

Roxas blushed deeply. Without a word, he leaned in again and took Lea’s dick in his mouth again, sucking it a little slower this time. Lea gasped breathlessly, tempted to fall back against the bed again. Instead, he kept himself upright by bracing one arm against the mattress: he wanted to watch Roxas, see how his cock slipped in and out of his stretched, rosy lips. Roxas’ eyes were closed as he bobbed back and forth, humming in appreciation; Lea grunted, feeling the vibrations travel down towards his balls. He threaded his hand through Roxas’ hair, encouraging him without pushing his head deeper onto his cock, as much as he craved more of that skilful mouth around him.

Just as he was sinking into a state of sheer bliss, his balls gave a tell-tale twitch and lifted upwards a little. He jerked and gasped. “Roxas, wait. S-stop. I’m gonna – nghh! – I’m gonna cum.”

With a wet pop, Roxas slipped his mouth free of Lea’s cock. He sat upright and grabbed Lea’s cock, pumping it furiously. Lea gasped, head tilting backwards, hips bucking and feeling so blisteringly hot he thought he was going to burst into flames. “R-Roxas…”

A second later, he allowed himself to give in. Like a dam breaking, all the pent-up energy and pressure broke free as he tumbled over the edge. He orgasmed long and hard with a glutaral shout. His cum arced up and hit Roxas’ chest, dribbled over his nimble fingers and stained the sheets. His cock pulsed a while even after he could come no more, his balls empty.

He slumped forwards with a breathless gasp, feeling boneless and drained. Roxas caught him by the shoulder, supporting him whilst he regained some semblance of rational thought.

He opened his eyes – when had he closed them? – and gazed at Roxas, his vision slightly blurry. “Wow,” he croaked.

Roxas chuckled, tenderly brushing a long strand of his crimson hair away from his face. He then leaned in and kissed him. Lea returned the kiss, gently nipping and sucking at his lips. He tasted his own seed on Roxas’ tongue and groaned a little; it tasted nasty, too salty, but it reminded him of what Roxas had been doing to him moments before.

Their kiss became softer, less fierce, till they were gently pecking and ghosting their lips over each other’s. Lea stroked a hand through Roxas’ golden curls, smoothing down his sweaty back with the other. Roxas clutched Lea’s waist, sighing contently.

“We should do this again some time,” Lea said with a grin.

“Yeah.” Roxas’ smile then slipped, his expression becoming more sombre. He shifted his hands from Lea’s waist to his cheeks, holding his face carefully between his clammy palms. “I wanna do this with you again and again, Lea. Just you, no one else.”

Lea’s eyes widened. “Roxas…”

“It’s true. I just want to be with you.” Roxas’ calm demeanour crumpled, eyes growing glassy with tears. “Can…can I stay with you like this?”

Lea wrapped his arms and held him close, hugging fiercely as he burrowed his head in his shoulder. “Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> (A lot of this was inspired by true life events, but lemme tell you, my situation didn't end with me having sex with my cute best friend, no sirree >___< )


End file.
